Data processing is of utmost importance for most of entities such as organizations. Challenges remain in processing large number of data on Big Data platforms. For instance, one of the challenges typically faced by such organizations involves a scenario wherein input data is received from multiple sources. Data is captured from monitoring tools, and is received in multiple formats. Further, the challenge is in converting the received data into a standard format. Furthermore, such information are obtained from data sources and may be incomplete and contain partial information of the system components and dependencies spread across the system. It is therefore difficult to determine and validate the sources, and as well as the data. Existing techniques do not process/execute data in real time. Moreover, such existing technique fail to integrate with big data platform and are inefficient in complex events processing based on the input data.